The ATTACS Plan
by SuperAwesomeFan
Summary: It was just a normal fight with Eggman but everything will change when Sonic is taken prisoner and meets his robotic match... Things won't be normal when you add Shadow, Silver, the Sonic gang and an unknown race of beings in the mix!
1. Chapter 1: Is he talking to me?

SAF: HELLLLOOOOOO YOU GOOD PEOPLE! This will be my first story and look for more coming soon!ope you enjoy

Shadow: Don't read this please! Her stories suck! There so terrible I would rather hang out with faker than be here!

Sonic:... Was that a compliment?

Silver: Any who I'm going to be in the story!

Sonic,Shadow, and SAF: ...So...?

Silver: *looks down and walks away sad* Meanies...

SAF: while I go console Silver will you go do the Disclaimer, Sonic and Shadow?

Shadow: Not like we have a choice...?

Sonic:** SAF _DOESNT_ OWN US! We belong to... Um... To**

Shadow: it's called **Sega** stupid.

Sonic: what? I can't here you all I here is some emo insecure hedgehog talkin'

Shadow:*Takes off inhabitor rings* THATS IT! CHAOS-

Sonic: Story start!*runs off*

"I wonder what this is all about..." Asked the ebony hedgehog, Shadow. Shadow was relaxed up under a tree that was a few miles away from the human filled city. He was thinking about his recently assigned mission the G.U.N commander gave to him personally...

**_"Shadow...what I'm about to tell you needs to remain confidential." The commander said. Shadow gave a slight nod, curious but ever the stoic person. "As you know we've been tracking Eggman's movements as of late in order to counter act any of his schemes." Once again, Shadow nodded."Well... It seems as if Eggman has been associating with a second party." "Who?" Shadow asked. As long as he had known the doctor he hadn't known of anyone else the doctor partnered with.. Or even considered an equal actually...  
_**

**_"We don't know. We had sent our usual recon-squad but they haven't returned for two weeks..." "So you want me to find them and bring them back...?" "Actually Shadow, we want you to find out who Eggman is scheming with... And put an end to whatever he's building." "How do you know he's building something commander?" Shadow asked as he quirks an eyebrow. "We had already sent a spy in Eggman's system whom was able to gain his trust. If you happen to run into him, he looks like a-" " commander! There's been a bombing by the city!"Said a solider as he ran in. The commander looked peeved but told Shadow "Go. Complete this mission...or don't comeback...alive..." _**

Shadow sat up and, arms crossed, stared down at the city. There was a thin smell of smoke in the air and he began to search , visually, for it. He then was able to locate the area of smoke which, he assumed, was the bombing... caused by Eggman. Shadow raced of to save the day forgetting that where ever Eggman goes-

"I go to fatty! Get that through your thick head already!" Said a blue hedgehog, Sonic. " GAAAAHHHHHJRRR !" Shouted Eggman as his Eggtrantula machine broke down. Sonic rubbed his nose smugly. "And that makes me the winner. What's the score? 56 to zilch?" Sonic replied. "Don't count me out yet hedgehog! I've still got one more trick up my sleeve!" Eggman retorted. Sonic yawned and looked at eggman sleepily. " _Surrrrrrrre_ you do ... Just like I have the ability to stop Amy from finding me." He said teasingly. Eggman's machine, that was in the shape of a spider broke down until there were only two legs on each side of the spider shaped contraption. A long canon appeared on the front of the spider and a pinkish light formed in a circle shape.

"Prepare to be mine!" Eggman cried out. "I'm _sooooo_ scared!" Sonic said as he got in his fighting position and was about to charge when it hit him... '_Prepare to be mine... Eggman had said mine... As in...a want...as in..._' "M-me?!" Sonic asked confused. And then it fired... Sonic was about to move but... '_What did eggman mean when he said mine_ '... We'll it was beyond Sonic's comprehension... Sonic was sent flying to a wall and crashed hard. Eggman smiled. "Now I have you..." Eggman said as two of his spider's legs captured the dazed Sonic in a cube like force field.

Shadow made it to the area of the battle in enough time to notice Sonic captured. Seriously, the faker was only good at one thing... Being Pathetic. Shadow looked at Sonic and noticed the blue blur to be confused rather than angry. Sonic saw his counterpart and was about to make his presence known but Shadow gave him the death glare... That means '**Shut up or I'll shut you up permeantly.** ' Sonic went to stand up in the blue, transparent, vibrating cube but was greeted with shocks that forced him to the ground..now Sonic was angry...

"Let me go Eggman! What do you want with me anyway?!" Sonic asked, forming a plan and hoping Shadow would catch on. Shadow probably didn't but he decided to listen in on the conversation and then tail them to the Eggman's hide out, after all he had a mission to carry out. "Oh how the mighty have fallen! Don't worry rodent. You'll be taken good care of and soon... You'll be my first _test subject_.." Eggman replied. "Test subject..? For what?!" Sonic asked trying to make him self seem a little nerved by the information. It worked, and Eggman laughed saying "Well... You'll just have to wait and see..." Eggman took off holding a smirking, caged hedgehog, and a ebony hedgehog trailing behind...

During the flight Sonic was getting bored, being stuck in cube in the air without any exit and having Eggman yell at one of his speaker things. "...this is _soooooooooooo_ boring... Ugh..." Sonic said to himself. Sure he could bust out of here but he needed to figure out what Eggman was up to and put a stop to it... But did he seriously **have** to be captured... This sucked. Soon, after hours of hearing Eggman yell to his robots some command through a speaker and wishing he'd fall to the ground, they arrived at Eggman's base and boy was it as huge and flamboyant as ever.

Eggman even had a sign that said '**_BEWARE... EVIL GENIUS UP A HEAD_**' one of Eggman's robots came and carried Sonic inside the base, where Eggman looked down at him and gave him a bored look which caused the fat man to frown and snapped his fingers causing a metal Sonic to appear from the ground. Eggman told the robot something and the robot carried the cube, along with a angry/bored hedgehog, to a surgical like room and hurray it was Metal Sonic. Once there Metal Sonic sat Sonic down in a thing that looked like a pink play pin, but as Sonic and the cube got closer to the ground the bars raised up and grew tall enough to make a jail cell. Sonic was sat in the pin and the cube disappeared. Only trained eyes could catch such a fast movement, and when you run at the speed of sound/ light... Your eyes get trained. Sonic went to spin dash the pin walls but was stopped when something clamped on his left leg. The blue blur looked down to notice a chain attached to him.

He smirked. What did Eggman take him for? Amy? Knuckles? Shadow? '_Shadow! I forgot that he was trailing behind us! Oh boy, if I don't get out of here I won't ever be able to live this down..._' Sonic thought curling into a spin dash when something clamped his right leg, causing our hero to fall flat on his stomach. Sonic was pushing off his hands to stand only for the same thing to clamp around his hands, and suddenly his waist. Sonic growled in fustration, he was stuck in a fetile position.

He was even laying out on a... A... "blanket? What happened to the cold floor or dirty scrapped floor? EGGMAN THIS ISNT FUNNY." Sonic yelled. Eggman ,as if on cue,walked in like an innocent man he wasn't and looked down at the hedgehog. "What is it Sonic? Something wrong?" He asked. "DONT PLAY DUMB WITH ME EGGMAN! What do you want?!" "Why I'm flattered you worry about my plans, Sonic. I never knew you cared... We'll if you want to know so badly... I can only show you... I mean I have to be hospitable." Eggman said making Sonic frowned even more getting slightly serious.

Eggman laughed and pointed at the metal sonic stationed beside the pin. "Go ahead and start the cleansing procedure-" 'cleansing procedure? What is that fatty talking about now!' Sonic thought missing of Eggman's speech. The next thing he knew, he was being stuck with a needle and suddenly he began to get tired. Sonic knew falling asleep could be fatal but... The medicine was overwhelming.. Sonic passed out.

Shadow: I take it back... I take it all back! What else is gonna happen to faker?

SAF: only time will tell... Only time will tell...

Sonic: yeah well it's high time you let the readers go to the next chapter! *mumbles* Jerk.

SAF: you heard Sonic! Don't be a jerk and keep reading!

SAF, and Shadow: See ya then!


	2. Chapter 2: UH-OH

SAF: omg-omg!

Sonic: what? You decided to be kind to me?!

SAF: Heck no! I just came up with an Awesome character power up!

Shadow: so what did you do to faker?!

Silver: Hey guys!

SAF: why do you care Shadow?

Silver: hey I'm here.

Shadow: because watching Faker experience ultimate pain is absolutely...

Sonic: Cruel? Mean? Inhuman? Down right dirty when I save the world so many freakin' times?!

Shadow: It's AMAZING!

Sonic:... Jerk.

Shadow: weakling!

Sonic: Emo!

Shadow: Hperactive Freak!

Sonic: *gasp* take that back!

Shadow:N.E.V.E.R

Sonic: FAKER

Shadow: take that back.

Sonic why _Faker_ does that make you mad?

Silver: hey guys-

Sonic and Shadow: SHUT UP!

SAF: Well Silv' wanna do the honors?

Silver: SURE! **SAF _DOESNT_ OWN ANYTHING WE BELONG TO SEGA BECAUSE IF SHE DID OWN US WE WOULD PROBABLE DIE FROM HER STUPIDITY. Thank you**

SAF: you know what silver... I brought you some food! You want it?

Silver: YEAH! I'm starvin'

SAF: good... Here comes a nice hot KNUCKLE SANDWHICH!

Silver: Ahhhh story start! STORY START!

Eggman smiled looking at the slumbering hedgehog as the chains that kept him down were removed. He noticed that the hedgehog tensed up, even though Eggman had Sonic exactly where he wanted him. "Metal Sonic, prepare the analysis sequence and bring the rodent to the labrotory." Eggman said. Metal Sonic nodded and scooped up the slumbering hedgehog, bridal style, and proceeded to follow behind the doctor.

"My A_.T.T.A.C.S_ plan is coming along wonderfully... That's right you don't know what that is! The _A.T.T.A.C.S_ plan is Acquire. the hedgehog Take. care of the hedgehog Trick. the hedgehog Acknowledge. the hedgehogs betrayal Continue. to take over the world with the help of Sonic. the hedgehog" Eggman said, while Metal Sonic imputed the plan onto his systems. The trio continued on to the labrotory, oblivious to an incoming threat.

**SHADOW'S P.O.V **

Shadow was ticked, no not only ticked he was freakin' dumbfounded when he saw how obvious the mad doctor made things to find him And he had sort of asked Faker for help! Sure the faker did help but- "Speaking of which... Where is he? I've found the base... He should be coming out by now." Shadow said having a growing sense of something wrong . He knew all of Eggman's pass ode and as far as the doctor knew, he was a part time minion. Shadow just made it through Eggman's final security tight area and found out he was lost... Completely lost. He was wandering through the corridors when he noticed something blue in the window. He backed up and saw the faker being held by Metal Sonic. He managed to hear some of the doctors speech like

"Metal Sonic, prepare the analysis sequence and the rodent to the labrotory...My _A.T.T.A.C.S_ plan is coming along wonderfully..." Shadow was instantly curious. What could Eggman mean when he said attack plan? Could it have a double meaning? It all came down to what the doctor meant so Shadow decided to see into the situation the faker gotten himself into. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. Shadow teleported outside and went through the base again setting off alarms purposely. Alerting the doctor of him in his base.

** Normal p.o.v **

Eggman just had Sonic put on the table when the alarms went off. He gave Metal sonic a command and left to intercept his visitor. And he had two guesses who it could be... Shadow fold his arms and waited outside the room he was at previously for the doctor, closing his eyes to think over the situation. When the sound of heavy foot falls reached his ears he looked up at the nervous doctor. "Why...Shadow... What on earth brings you here?" Asked Eggman.

"Hmph... Well?" Shadow replied. Eggman sighed and looked around the base, unaware that Shadow was some what a double agent. "... I'll fill you in on my A.T.T.A.C plan... Um-Right this way." Eggman said as he lead Shadow to his personal corridors, at least that's what the sign said...

"_Ughnnn_... My achin' head..." Sonic said as he opened his eyes slowly. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on a door. After realizing that he wasn't strapped down to the table, Sonic slid off the table carefully and made his way to the door. Focusing only on the his feet making sure he didn't step on anything, Sonic didn't notice the object blocking his path. Gently bumping into something cold and hard, Sonic looked up to notice digital red eyes looking down at him. Sonic eyes widened some but instantly got serious/mad, Metal Sonic noted.

Sonic was about to go into his fighting position but decided better on it and did the pose Shadow normally does, Metal Sonic also noted. "Why are you here?-Why are you in my way?!" Sonic asked fiercely, Metal Sonic also detected a bit, a tiny tiny, oh so microscopic, bit of fear in his voice. Remembering the commands doctor Eggman had given him, the new emotional core system generator, along with the few things he caught, Metal Sonic reached out to touch his counterparts shoulder only to have him get into a fighting position.

**"I have strict oders to-**" " I don't care what your orders are get outta my way!" Sonic said as he zoomed at the robot, only to rebound on his toshie. "That's not gonna stop me you bolts for brains!" Sonic yelled while he got up off the floor and charged again. Only to fake out his robotic counterpart and head straight for the door. He was about to grab the knob when an arm wrapped around his waist and held him in a strong bear grip.

"**My job is to keep watch on you and make sure you don't leave...at least not unattended.**" Metal sonic said while sonic have him an angry/ nervous look. "**I am not allowed to hurt you nor do I wish to, I am souly here to take care of you... Like a babysitter.**" Metal Sonic said as he placed Sonic on the ground."I don't need no babysitter nor do I want _YOU_ here!" Sonic yelled and eased his way over to the door. "And your one lame babysitter!" Sonic said as he opened the door and was about to step out into the hallway when an arm wrapped around him and pulled him to a bridal style hold with his arms and legs wrapped in one metallic arm.

Sonic was trying to kick his feet and move his arms while Metal Sonic said "**You WILL cooperate with me Sonic the hedgehog. I am a knewer model named S.E Metal stands for Super. Extreme Metal Sonic. I am Sonic proof.**" "Oh yeah? Sonic proof this!" Sonic said as he spin dashed S.E Metal Sonic to bits and proceeded to leave the room when he heard the sound of sparks... He turned around to notice S.E Metal Sonic reassemble piece by piece and face him.

"**Like I said before I AM SONIC PROOF. I** **am here to take care of you... And right now I think it's bedtime for you**." S.E Metal Sonic said as he threw a long metallic arm at Sonic who dodged it and began to run. "To bad! I'm not sleepy!" Sonic yelled as he ran through Eggman's base only to be stopped by S.E who now was glowing a slight red.

"**Sonic I'm here to care for you no matter what. I've been given orders and I really hoped I wouldn't have to result to this.**" He said as he brought his arms in front of him which transformed into one canon. He fired at the blue blur and the shot was moving faster than Sonic on Chaos emeralds. Once the light made contact Sonic was very still. Then his eyes widened in horror, he screamed and went unconscious falling forward into the arms off S.E Metal Sonic who carried the shivering hedgehog back to the room.

Sonic: I find new ways I hate you everyday...

SAF: aww! I hate Opposite day!

Silver: but if it's Oppiste day wouldn't you be saying like... The opposite?

SAF and SONIC: no we wouldn't!

Silver: you guys confuse me!

Sonic: Nah. You were just born dumb and confused.

Shadow: BURN.

SAF: Don't get Burned! Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: The Flashback! Shadow's fight

SAF:IM BAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKK!

Sonic: dang! I thought you stopped this story!

SAF: and leave you to not meet the secret alien race?! Ha as if!

Shadow: not that I care but... Where's silver?

Silver: right here

Sonic: I dunno I haven't seen him any where

Silver: I'm standing right between you Sonic and Shadow!

SAF: I was sure I added him in the story!

Silver: Haha, very funny..

Shadow: you don't think he died in the future...?

SAF and Sonic:...

Shadow: ahh well! It be quiet without him.

SAF: yeah

Silver: no one can hear me? We'll then **SAF doesn't own us because she's a jerk and I don't care weather or not she cares because shes a jerk that doesn't care! We belong to SEGA!**

SAF: there you are sil-

Silver: leave me alone! *runs off*

SAF: -ver?

Shadow: don't know his problem but story start.

Shadow's right ear twitched picking up the faintest sound. He stopped walking and turned around back to the door that was had closed. He frowned even more wondering what exactly could have caused the sound. "Hghmm..." Doctor Eggman said once he noticed Shadow wasn't following. He began to bring shadow to a flight of stairs that lead downwards. Shadow turned back towards the doctor and kept walking. But there was something unnerving about the mysterious sound.

Once the duo had reached the bottom of the steps, Eggman had clapped his hands twice and the lights turned on. "Shadow... It is rather odd that you show up... Unexpectedly..." Eggman stated. Shadow looked around at the laboratory they were in, it was filled new inventions that, thankfully, had no resemblance to eggs. Eggman, knowing Shadow wasn't prone to speak, continued talking.

"I'm rather great flu to have your service at this moment in time, however. I've seem to have caught myself a-uh... Prisoner who'll be helping me in my research. And I would like to introduce you to my newest prisoner charge..." Eggman said while he pressed a button on his hand. Shadow just then noticed that the doctor was wearing a nifty looking watch that hand around a dozen buttons on it. The area that they were standing on was suddenly sent forward and arrived at a grand screen that had an entire board of gizmos and what-not's on it.

The screen buzzed to life and showed a Metal Sonic carrying a shivering ball of fur to a room. Shadow raised an eyebrow while Eggman growled in frustration. Once the robot arrived at the room and placed the fur down on a table that had the features of a bed, shadow was able to recognize the ball of fur as, Sonic the hedgehog, aka the faker who can't do anything right.

Eggman pushed a green button on his watch and the robot seemed to look off onto space. "WHAT WAS GOING ON, S.E Metal Sonic?! What have you done?!" Eggman shouted in somewhat fear. Shadow irked an eyebrow in confusion, S.E Metal Sonic? What could that mean..? "**Nothing, sir. I just had a chance to show my superiority to the hedgehog.** **I can assure you that there was no collateral damage to neither the hedgehog or your property. Shall I start the analysis sequence now or later sir? And do you require me to regress the subliminal functions that the captive possesses? Or to intimidate the captive into a state of shock that will allow us enough time to gather the necessary equipment needed in order to complete the control unit?**"

Eggman frowned contemplating the options, completely ignoring Shadow's presence. "Hmmm. I want you to follow through on the former choices but so the first thing stated in the ladder... I do want to have some fun with him, don't you agree o04159r9r?" Eggman asked and the robot seemed to have understood the code Eggman had said. The screen shut off and Eggman turned to Shadow. "Well that was intresting wouldn't you agree, Shadow?" Eggman said as he began to walk off to one of his robots. Shadow didn't notice,meh was to busy trying to decode the last thing Eggman said. '_ "don't you agree o04159r9r?" _' that had to mean something... **  
**

Before the ultimate life form could register, he was knocked to the wall on the right side of the room. Shadow got up off the floor and shook his head. Growling he looked up at the doctor whom was placed in a giant man shaped robot... That looked like it had the... body of a...egg... Shadow got into his fighting stance as Eggman's egg-man charged him.

_It was him... Why did it have to be him?! Sonic saw his uncle chuck be robotized right before his eyes and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. Years later, after uncle chuck regained his freedom, and was allowed to stay in knothole from time to time, he found out his parents weren't dead... After all this time uncle chuck had him going... And when he met the guardians who were robotized at the time, Sonic couldn't help but feel like he didn't belong... Like that wasn't his family..._

_It was Them... his brother and sister... His mom.. His kingdom... And the cause of it all was that slim bag, Robutnik! Why did he change the kingdom, and force Sonic and his brother and sister to have to go through so much pain? and only to never truly see their mother's face and feel her gentle embrace..Prince. He was a prince and now... His brother and sister are lost forever... Or was it the other way around?..._

_**Him**. The darkness to all heroes. The one and only alternate twin that could longest Lynne Sonic's equal in all things except judgement. Scrouge. The hedgehog that caused distrust in the freedom fighters and ruined his life and relationships. Not only was he the guy who got on his nerves he was the only person who almost ruined Sonic's process of thinking... With a few words..._

_"You know deep down that all it takes is one bad day, one bad moment... And you'll be just like **me.**"... And that's exactly what Sonic saw. He saw himself doing everything against his own murals... His own beliefs... This wasn't Sonic! This wasn't Him... harming the innocent, stealing, working with the villain, double crossing friends! But alas there he was right now... Holding a knife to a twin tailed fox demanding him to get out all the money he had... Sonic couldn't take it anymore... _He screamed.

But the nightmare continued on and on and Sonic was sure that he was a criminal now... He was sure that he was about to be shot by his friendly nemesis, he was sure that he was about to be robotized, he was sure that he finished beating up a pink haired girl along with a cream colored rabbit, he was sure that he was about to kill Eggman... So... Why did he wake up on a table with a Metal Sonic standing to the right side of him?... What had... What... What was... going on?

SAF: um... Hello

...

SAF: where is everybody?

?: there not here...

SAF: Who ARE YOU?

?: so you don't know? Hmmm... All will be revealed in due time... Even the wherea outs of you're friends...

SAF: what have you don't to them?!

?: you'll see... You'll see...

SAF: (who's the mystery person? Can you guess?!) read and review please thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 Accomplice true or false?

SAF: hey guys! I would like to give a special shout out to werewolf lover99 for his reviews! Thanks!

?: Don't you get the wrong idea buddy!

SAF: ...what do you mean...?

?:... NOTHING.

SAF: you know I was wondering... How come I can't see you and why do you have my friends?

?:... Because...

SAF: hmm... Fair enough...well until sonic and shadow come back I bring you my oc's Chonic and **The Evil One**! To do the fun stuff._**  
**_

Chonic: oh my goodness! This is sooooo epic!

**The Evil One:**... No...not really... So uh what do we say? We are your characters...

Chonic:...yeah that's true.

SAF: you know what... I really don't know what to say...

?:**WE DO NOT BELONG TO SAF EXCEPT FOR CHONIC AND THE EVIL ONE. THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO SAF IS THE PLOT AND HER LOVE FOR CHRIST. BY THE WAY NO RELATIONSHIPS STATUS IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE... SHES UH... WIth...m.. Me... Me mom's friend who has a brother across the sea who knows a guy that has a cousin who is related to a guy who knows this girl's brother that has a friend who knows the guy that knows the friend the brother is related to so... yeah.**

SAF:... I have a feeling I know who it is.

Sonic: yeah I do to.

SAF: Really sonic?Who could it-SONIC! Where did you go?!'

Shadow: Calm down-

SAF: SHADOW?! Where did you guys go

Shadow: CALM down

Sonic: no where really we decided to go on a get away trip and see how you'd cope without us

SAF: jerks... I MISSED TOU GUYS SO-

Shadow: I SAID CALM DOWN! SHUT UP ALREADY!

SAF and Sonic: o... Okay.. (0.0)

?: STOY START.

Sonic: Hey! what are you doing here s-

Sonic stared up at the ceiling and at the robot wide eyed. What did he just go through...? Sonic tried to sit up but noticed was strapped down at the waist, wrist, and looking at the straps He scowled, mad at himself for being captured... Captured... He looked back at the robot surprised. Did that _thing _manage to capture _him_, so easily?! Sonic then started to squirm. "Let me go! Get me off of this thing!" He shouted at the robot who had been watching him intently. "**I warned you. I told you that I was a newer model manufactured, specifically to match you in all but intelligence... For I am smarter.**" Sonic frowned when the robot doubted his intelle...intella... His brain!

"**But, as of now, you shall receive punishment for disobeying your orders.**" S.E Metal Sonic said as he pushed a button that made the table sonic was tied down on lean forward. The robot turned around and from behind all Sonic saw was a glowing green light. The robot turned back to Sonic with a needle containing a the green liquid and Sonic watched the robot... All the while nervous about the needle. In the blink of an eye the robot was in his face with the meddle tip stabbed brutally in his arm. Sonic cringed and refrained the tears that tried desperately to fall. "**I will take away what you hold dear, Sonic... All of it... And there shall never again be a Sonic the a Hedgehog... You won't Exist..**" Sonic tried to fight off the drowsiness he was feeling but it seemed to be his only comfort with his body feeling like it was on fire... Sonic closed his eyes and his head hung down... it was done.

Shadow emitted another chaos spear at the robot and once again went in for a homing attack at the chest but seemed to bounce off. Shadow landed with a hand on the ground the other behind his back in the air, legs in a stretching position. What was this machine made of? "Hohoho! So you've noticed my new machine, eh Shadow? It's not your average robot!" Eggman said as he sent yet another attack of homing missiles. Shadow evaded them using chaos control, and causing them to run into one another.

Eggman had made the robot send off tiny little transporters that allowed the machine to move as if it were doing chaos control. Wait... That's it! "Chaos... Stop!" Shadow said as time slowed down to what seemed to be a stop. Shadow had enough time to check out the robot, find its weak spots and rearrange the areas the robot could transport. Time went back to normal 10seconds later and shadow wasn't surprised when Eggman sent another set of missiles.

Shadow folded his arms and waited until the missiles were two feet away when he ran towards the machine. He ran onto the force field. Yes _onto_ it while the missiles crashed into it causing use force filed to flicker, there it was. Shadow dip a backflip off of the force field and landed in front of the egg-man shaped machine and summoned up the last of his power he had, with the inhibitor rings on. "Chaos... Spear!" He shouted somewhat enthusiastically. The spear was sent through the field at the weak spot and inhaled the machine at the lower abdomen.

Shadow watched as the machine seemed to have a shock wave go through it and then explode. He was about to go for cover when he noticed the explosion seemed to have eaten itself. The debris wasn't any where on the spot where the explosion happened. Shadow looked around the room at the robots. These new inventions weren't really something the doctor would build... They all seemed to exterminative like... So who is the doctors **accomplice?**

_He was dead... He had to be dead... Why else wouldn't this burning feeling go away... Burning feeling... Wait is he in...?! But he did so many good things! He didn't even curse unlike shadow! Why him? Ok sorry for not daring Amy. And for not saving Tails a chillidog... And for not telling knuckles about all the times he borrowed the emeralds... Or for... Okay so maybe he did deserve to be punished but not like THIS!..._ there was a light... It was a faint light but it was there... Sonic realized he was opening his eyes and was glad to find out he wasn't dead.

He was less glad that the robot was still there in front of him... And that he was strapped down to the table still... Yeah... Maybe that place wouldn't be _to_ bad... Maybe... The robot removed the ankle traps and then the wrist. Sonic immediately undid the waist and and jumped to the ground only to fall on his stomache. Sonic cringed some but pushed himself off the floor and tried to move his leg to stand... He tried... But it wouldn't move. Sonic rolled over until he was sitting and looked at his legs. He could still feel them...

So why weren't they moving? "Wha?!" Sonic muttered in somewhat shock. Could this be the punishment the robot was talking about? "**Don't look so glum. At least there is little room for you to escape. Now the doctor requires you to get ready for bed. Let's go get yo. Cleaned up.**" S.E Metal Sonic said as he walked towards the paralyzed hero. Sonic spotted back using his arms but he didn't manage to get far. The robot picked sonic up from up under his arms and moved its arms behind him. So now Sonic was being held backwards while the robot went to a room to start the bath.

To say... Sonic got bonked on the head and almost fainted once his body touched the water... After the bath that took only five minutes to complete, seeing as any longer and Sonic would die, S.E Metal Sonic put a yellow hooded sweatshirt on Sonic. Sonic tried to take it off but the robot just held him tighter. The robot stayed quiet as they walked down a long hallway and Sonic was getting bored...

Shadow ran throughout the basement of the base and then chaos controlled himself to the main floor. He had to find who was this special agent Eggman was working with and... Oh yeah. Shadow almost forgot about faker. Shadow sighed and kept on walking down a hallway when he heard a metallic sound.

He spun around and noticed a Metal Sonic carrying Sonic behind its back. The robot stopped at the room farthest to the right, opened the door, and walked in. Shadow was about to follow but... Faker got himself in to the mess... He could get out. Besides, he had a mission to carry out.

S.E Metal Sonic placed Sonic on the floor and went to leave the room. Sonic looked at the piece of clothing he was wearing... It felt comfy but he didn't want it on... He scanned the room and noticed it to have a bed, tv, a desk, and a toy box( for heaven knows why). Sonic began to scoot himself to the bed when an idea came to his mind.. He turned overonto his stomach and began to crawl... Hey at least it was a start. He made it to the bed but something caused him to look up under it.

Sonic smiled... There was his way out.

SAF: yep everything is how it's supposed to be...

Sonic: but you paralyzed me

SAF: yeah but it'll get better

Sonic: but I'm paralyzed (-_-)

Shadow: stop whining faker... She understands how lame you are

Sonic: (OcO) Really?! I didn't know you were lame!

SAF: there isn't a way possible for you to revere psychology that

Sonic: or is there?

SAF: there isn't.

Sonic: or is there?

SAF: there isn't.

Sonic: or is-

SAF: NO!

Shadow: you two are idiots.

SAF and Sonic: we know you are but what are we?

Shadow:...idiots

SAF: you heard the man.. Er- hedgehog...? Don't be an Idiot! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5: Escape plan?

SAF: hellooooo I don't know if you know but I know that I won't be able to be so busy as far as now goes... I would like to thank werewolf lover99 for being a dedicated reader to my stories!

Sonic: ...so...?

SAF: so what?

Sonic: aren't you going to thank him?

SAF: I... Did...

Sonic: no you said 'I would like to thank him' but you didn't thank him.

SAF: Sonic... In the writing world that counts as a thank you...

Sonic: it does...?

SAF: Yep!

Sonic:... Oh! Well **SAF DOESNT OWN US WE BELONG TO SEGA AND-**...Um SAF... Where's Shadow?

SAF: (\0_03/) what do you mean?

Sonic: he's not here...

(SHADOW YELLS FROM THE BACKGROUND)

SAF: he'a being punished...

Sonic: *gulps*

SAF: hehe... Haha... Muwahahahahahahaha! Story start.

Eggman was well known, to Sonic, to be very, very... Simple. Dumb isn't the word seeing as the fat mad man managed to build robots that sometimes had Sonic baffled. Easy wasn't the word either because if Eggman was easy sonic wouldn't have fun with him.

No. Eggman was simple. He made things quiet obvious to find out where and how to stop him. Like leaving a big red button that said do not push, or underestimating his enemies and making the cell bars too weak. But making a hole up under the bed is boarder line insulting.

Never the less Sonic was still greatful. He began to slid himself under the bed but found it really hard because he would have to be able to move his legs and t that moment that was a BIG FAT no. Sonic pushed himself from up under the bed and examined the yellow hoodie he was wearing.

What was this for? And what had Eggman said earlier?... Sonic tried long and hard to remember what Eggman had said to him prior to him being captured but couldn't remember exactly. "I remember him saying something about me..being... H-his..." Sonic said slowly putting on a disgusted face.

Suddenly a long yawn escaped Sonics mouth. Sonic put his hand a to his mouth eyes wide. He couldn't be sleepy! He had just went to sleep 5 sonic seconds ago! Sonic tried to reason with himself but found that he was being drawn to the bed and slowly began to crawl there.

He stopped and looked behind him out of the one way window that allowed him to see what was going in outside but not vise versa. There stood no one in the hallway so Sonic began to make a detour and crawl to the door.

Then it hit him... Sonic the Hedgehog was crawling... Through an enemy base... Without any way of escape what so ever... Sonic sighed frustrated. This 'thinking things through' wasn't meant for him! It was waaayyyy to complicated!

Sonic then had an idea. A good one at that! Sonic turned around to the bed and looked at the door. Remembering the hole, Sonic was sure... That was his way out.

Shadow was going through Eggman's base as stealthy as possible. When I saw stealthy I mean any robot that came in his way he would destroy it and continue walking down the path he had choosen.

Shadow had this bad sinking feeling that he should've helped out Sonic but... Why should he care what happens to that faker? Even though that's what he though he didn't feel that way... Deep down he cared for the faker... Almost like a sibling but don't tell anyone he felt that was on his way down one of the lnog hall ways he just so happened to pass a robot he had destroyed 20 minutes ago...

"FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS! HOW THE HECK DO I GET OUT OF-" Shadow stopped. He had heard the sound of metallic feet running throughoout the base... He decided that following the sound wouldn't be too bad.

Shadow ended up following the sound all the way back to the room that Sonic was put in last he had seen. The robot walked up to the one he had put Sonic in the room and then heard the robots exchange a series of codes like "T-8-5. 8-5-4-7-5-8-16-7. 8-1-18. 5-18-3-1-p-5-4! O-17-4-5-17-18?" It took Shadow a while but he managed to translate the message. (If you can translate the message, write it in the review right now! I'll tell it to you at the end of the chapter!)

Shadow smirked. 'took him long enough.' He thought as he noticed the Metal Sonic clench its mechanical fist. Shadow was about to leave until he came face to face with a certain someone... Or something... "HEDGEHOG ALERT! HEDGEHOG ALERT!" Cried the robot as Shadow made a quick Chaos Control and arrived outside the base.

He still hadn't meet the special intel and already his chances were somewhat grim... But maybe with two hedgehogs... Shadow knew he would regret the choice later but heChaos controlled into the base and made up a mission... FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!

Sonic waited until the robots had came inside the room until he made a quick crawling escape from the area. He kept crawling and fond that he wasn't suited for the job, but he had to do it. His body was growing weaker by the minute and apparently what ever happened to his legs was trying to spread.

Sonics arms felt like jelly but he kept on crawling until he came to a hallway with a camera. Time to put his plan into action. Sonic, using the wall for support stood up and slid across the wall looking like he was sneaking from hallway to hallway. The camera was following him. Perfect. He then went to the next hallway that didn't have a camera and went back to his knees.

That little action took more effort than Sonic had at the moment. Sonic was crawling down the next plain white corridor when he noticed heavy metallic foot prints. Coming from both sides of him! He looked around the corner in front of him and noticed two Swatbots walking hurriedly. He looked behind the corner from behind and noticed a metal Sonic and the S.E metal Sonic coming from that end.

He. Was. Trapped! Sonic began to panic. They would surely find him and then it would be over! He took a deep sigh and froze... He might as well have yelled out. " HEY IM OVER THIS WAY COME QUICK!" Because the robots footsteps spread up and they arrived at the hallway he was at!

"**I do believe I had heard a sound was distributed from this area... But alas there seems to not be a scource...**" said a S.E Metal Sonic as he looked at the swat bots for confirmation. They sjook their heads no. S.E Metal Sonic buzzed as if he was 'hmm' ing "**He couldn't have gotten far. Spread out and search the hallways from hence you came. we should be able to locate our guest.**" He said as he and the robots spread out.

Sonic laced down in the vent he was resting in. 'That was too close!' He thought as he quietly yawned. His eye lids were getting heavy and without a struggle he shut them. And dreamt of his escape while the robots searched frantically through out the base.

*FWASH*

He arrived. If his calculations were correct, a few days before the incident took place. He didn't know exactly now much time he had but he knew one thing for sure...

...He had to find that blue hedgehog.

(the answer to T-8-5. 8-5-4-7-5-8-16-7. 8-1-18. 5-18-3-1-p-5-4! O-17-4-5-17-18? Is The. Hedgehog. Has. Escaped! Orders?)

Sonic: SAF... Can you bring shadow back.

SAF:... Fine..

Shadow: s-s-s-

SAF: huh? What are you trying to say?

Shadow: SORRY!

Sonic: what did you do to him?!

SAF: three words... Baby. Tv. Show.

Sonic:... HAHAHAHAHAH! SAF I LOVE YOU YOUR THE BEST!

SAF: no sonic I'm not the best... I'm one of them..

Shadow: Dora Dora Dora the ex- bu'bu'bubble gu'gu'guppies- the doc is in and she'll fix you up- Sofia the first, I'm finding out what being royal is all about!-la la la la la la la la Elmo's world!- I'm just a kid who's four-

SAF: he watched an entire three hours worth...

Sonic: Yikes! We'll read-

SAF: And Review!


	6. Chapter 6: You and you and you makes 3

SAF: hellooooo everyone I bet you all thought I was a goner eh? Well don't worry! I'm still here!

Shadow: dang...

SAF: what was that?

Shadow: nothing I was uh... Trying to finish my model of a gun that... That... That can look like a paper... Air...plane?

Sonic: Sure you were.

Shadow: shut- up faker!

Sonic: DONT CALL ME FAKER! EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR THE FAKE HEDGEHOG AROUND HERE!

Shadow: OH YEAH?!

Sonic: Yeah!

Shadow: OH YEAH?!

Sonic: Yeah!

Shadow: OH-

Sonic: I SAID YEAH ALREADY! I TOLD EVERBODY THAT YOU WERE CREATED THE SECOND TIME YOU SHOWED UP AFTER THE FIRST TIME YOU DIED! GIVE IT A REST!

Silver: bad timing?

SAF: I guess so...

Shadow: 0o0... WELL.. WHO CARES?! ITS NOT LIKE WE WERE FRIENDS ANYWAY!

Silver: I got a bad feeling about this...

SAF: agreed.

Sonic: ITS NOT LIKE WE BELONG TO SAF!

Shaodw: RIGHT WE BELONG TO SEGA... AND NO ONE ELSE! NO ONE THATS AROUND OR CAN CONTROL US! NO ONE THATS A... friend... (Turns around and slowly walks off)

SAF and Silver: (|_|) ... Sonic...

Sonic: ...(~) fine... (Goes to shadow) hey faker...?

Shadow:...

Sonic: look... I'm sorry...

SAF and Silver:... fooooorrrr?

Sonic: For calling you a faker...

SAF and Silver: ...aaannnddddd?

Sonic: I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings...

SAF and Silver:... aaaaaaannnnnddddd?

Sonic: I'll try-

SAF and Silver: *cough cough*

Sonic: I promise not to hurt them again...

Shadow:... You know Sonic...

Sonic: ...*sigh* what?

Shadow: ... I've been meaning to tell this to you... Everyone has...

Sonic:... What is it?

Shadow:... your... Your... gullible...and playful, but sonic to me your... Your just really... Stupid.

Sonic: (OcO) whaaaaaaaaatt? (Sits down and sulks in a corner)

Silver: saw that one coming...

Shadow: ^_^

SAF: yikes! That was cruel!

Silver: yup but who cares?! This is the good part sooooo...story start.

* * *

SHADOWS POV

Making a sharp turn to the right, Shadow found himself yet again... At a dead end. This place was like a freakin' maze that knew just how to trick or emoish friend. "Where is that cursed room?" Shadow asked himself out loud. Thinking long and hard, shadow tried to remember all the locations of the previous electronic rooms Eggman worked in before this one.

"They weren't always in the same place... So that's not going to help me..." Shadow said again as he walked to a hallway that allowed him to go to the right or left, like a crossroad. He was about to make a right when the sound of faint snoring caught his ears.

Shadow looked around the hall quickly, trying to locate the sound. But he couldn't find it... A robot couldn't possibly be making that sound! Shadow looked at the center of the hallway when he noticed a vent that seemed a little loose. Could the sound be emitting from there?

SONICS POV

Sonic woke with a start as the cover of his hiding place was removed. Sonic's eyes grew wide as he practically waited to see the face of whoever found him. He quietly slide back wards in the vent using his upper body strength.

"Faker?" Asked a voice from the bright light. The light came flooding in when the vent was removed and so Sonic couldn't really see who had spoken. He kept quiet slowly getting nervous. He wasn't able to move his legs and run nor do a spin dash so if this was S.E Metal Sonic or worse... he was finished.

a shadow covered the light and outlined the being of another hedgehog, but Sonic couldn't tell if the hedgehog was metallic or not. "Faker if your in there you better answer me right now!" the shadow said as a hand peeked through the vent and grabbed on to sonic's quills.

The next thing Sonic knew was he was thrown to the floor and was looking up at a glowing figure which was starting to come in shape.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Shadow asked his counterpart. You'd be angry to if you had to save a person that is like you in every way except attitude and then all of a sudden they were acting like a retard! Sonic cringed closing his eyes making the elder hedgehog confused. Sonic's ears flapped towards the voice and Sonic asked "Shadow?" "Of course Shadow who were you expecting?" Shadow asked. 'Well...' Sonic thought then he shook his head and looked at Shadow.

"We need to get out of here!"Sonic said serious. Shadow sighed "oh really? I didn't know that obvious bit of information!" He hissed. Shadow looked down at sonic with a 'well?' Face and sonic looked up at shadow with a 'what?' Face.

"So your going to stay there like a low life present you are?" Shadow asked for clarification. Sonic eyes got wide and he looked down at his legs.. "You see shads... I can't really.. I..." Sonic sighed and shadow looked at the faker intently, maybe this was serious... MAYBE.

"Shads... I was dared to try to see how face I can move on my hands and knees and I do say I'm still-" dramatic pause "The Fastest Thing Alive!" Sonic said blowing a fake kisses to an imaginary crowd and bowing down... Still on the floor.

Sonic had reached a whole new level of stupidity. Not even cubot, or any other stupid being could get this high. Shadow crossed his arms and shook his head disapprovingly. "Fine. Be an idiot. But don't get in my way." "Um Shadow... If I recall correctly... You dragged me out of my hiding place... Were you looking for me?" Sonic asked smugly. He cleverly used the wall for support and stood up smirking and giving the hedgehog a look that was mixed between a smile and a 'I told you!' Face.

Shadow sighed... How could he have forgotten that? "Well now that you mention it... Maybe if we joined forces we would have a higher possibility at defeating doctor Eggman..." "Sure, shads. You needed my help, and you forgot it huh?" Sonic asked rubbing his nose smugly, unaware that he was sliding to the floor.

Shadow watched as the Faker seemed to slide lower and lower and not make an attempt to stop. Why wouldn't he move his legs? 'Thats not my business...' Shadow thought but sudden,y his mind wandered on that topic.

'"You see shads... I can't really.. I..." Sonic sighed' maybe there was something wrong with them?... WHO CARES? It wasn't his problem and if faker decided not to tell him anything, so be it. Shadow honestly didn't care.

Sonic landed on the ground with a soft thud and closed his eyes looking at his legs. They still weren't moving and he still didn't have any feeling in them. "So what do you need me to do?" He asked his counterpart. "I need you to follow me to the computer room." "I though you needed to find it..?" "I'm the Ultimate Life Form. You think I hadn't already found it?" Shadow asked. He still hadn't found it but faker didn't need to know...

"Alright, then lead the way." Sonic said. Shadow began to walk with sonic following behind. The older hedgehog stopped and looked at the younger one. "Why are you wearing a yellow sweater?" He asked. "Uh... no reason... Why aren't you getting us to the computer room?" Sonic retorted.

Shadow shook his head and looked back to the front of him and continued to walk down the hallway. Unbeknownst to him, Sonic was moving slugs and was getting dizzy. While crawling, Sonic had accidentally tripped a wire and soon he and shadow were surrond before you could say Gasp.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE BASE

"Now I know that this is the place but how do I get in?" Asked a silvery hedgehog. Golden eyes shifted from the top to the bottom of the base until finding a window on the roof. That would work.

* * *

INSIDE

"Dang it!" Shadow said under his breath. Sonic cleverly used the wall ti stand up but was able to get into. Fighting position... Nope he looked like he was up against the wall chilling. "Get ready to fight idiot!" Shadow said as a robot came towards him and he kicked its head off effortlessly. "There's nothing to worry about." Sonic said...Truthfully panicking on the inside. He couldn't move his legs but he looked perfectly fine! What could he do?! "**You are wrong by far Sonic there are many things to worry about."** Said a voice that Sonic a knew to well.

S.E Metal Sonic was standing right in front of him and before the blur could register what happened he was backed up against the wall with a metallic hand on his throat. "Do something, Faker." Shadow shouted. S.E looked at Sonic and at the other hedgehog and back to Sonic again. "**He doesn't know?**" he asked Sonic.

Sonic started to try to reach S.E's face but was trying to pry the hand from his throat at the same time. "**Shadow, the reason why Sonic isn't fighting is because he can't. I took away his able to feel in his legs. I made it were the fastest thing alive was just... A thing alive.**" S.E said. Shadow gave Sonic and angry glare but it all made sense.

Shadow chaos blasted the next set of robots and rushed to S.E only to barracked by another set of the robots. S.E looked at Sonic who was slowly running out of air. "**Begin sequence 9r9r. Consulting manual... Complete. Initiating new installment of mind controlling device... Complete. All systems running... memory eradicator... Activated.**" S.E said as his digital eyes glowed red and locked on to Sonic's.

Sonic tried not to open. His eyes but when his throat was squeezed harder he slipped a peak and then he was stuck looking into S.E Metal Sonic's beady read eyes. And slowly Sonic started to loose his memory from early childhood... Then of tails... And of the first fight with Eggman... Knuckles... Amy... Super Sonic... And then Sonic didn't remember who he-

**CRASH!**

The window above the hedgehogs broke and before the glass feel it was lifted into the air and gone. A floating silvery hedgehog stretched out his hand and removed the Robot from Sonic. Shadow just finished taking out the entire robot army and rushed over to were Sonic was.

"I'm not sure if I made it in enough time..." The Silver hedgehog said. Shadow turned around and faced the hedgehog and then he remembered. "Silver?" He asked. After hearing his name, the said hedgehog looked at the older. "Shadow the hedgehog. It seems as if you remember the events of Soliana..." he said.

"What's going on here Silver? Why did you return to this time?... Does it have something to do with Sonic?" Shadow asked hitting the hammer straight in the nail head. Silver flinched. "I can't say... You know... The whole time lapse thing. But I can say that we need to know how much Damage was caused to Sonic."

There was a clank of metallic parts hitting another and Silver and Shadow turned around to see S.E Metal Sonic rise out of the mound of destroyed robots, glitch ing and healing itself. " **The hedgehog... Warning 47 wire system down, activation repair... Is not going anywhere.**" It said standing up.

Sonic was on the ground like a rag doll and had his eyes opened wide still not moving. Shadow picked up his rival and Silver lifted him and Shadow out of the base.

* * *

OUTSIDE

The trio of hedgehogs ran into a forest that was about 10 miles away from where Eggmna hide out was. Shadow placed Sonic on the ground while Silver closed his eyes and put his finger on Sonic's head. "What are you going to do?" Shadow asked. "I'me pretty sure Sonic did a self-induced lock down, and I'm going to go get him out.

Shadow nodded his head and kept quiet while Silver concentrated. Suddenly silver touched Shadow's head and then they were surrounded in an area of white...

* * *

SAF: omg I didn't see all of the reviews I had gotten until today and here is one for the lovely reviews! Awwwwww I love you guys so much! *cyber bear hug!* be looking for an update on His Deepset Fears around 7-8 tonight you guys! Thanks and keep on reviewing!

Sonic: ...

Silver: your not mad about that are you?

Sonic: about what...?

Silver: no way! Did he

SAF: shhhh! I decided to do it so he'd be happier.

Shadow: was up faker.

Sonic: ha! You're calling me a faker? Your not even good enough to be my fake.

Shadow: That's my line!

Sonic: haters gonna hate!

SAF: good one!

Silver: well bye!

Shadow: Austa lavesta

SAF: see ya!

Sonic: who are we talking to?

Silver: SAF I think you went to far...

SAF:... Ooops...


	7. Chapter 7: What Sonic Thinks

SAF: I wrote this around 1:15 am and I must go to sleep but I really should work on his deepest fears...

Metal Sonic: *picks up SAF by the neck* you are going to bed.

SAF: but what about the story? I need to-

Metal Sonic: what about it? *points a series of weapons at SAF*

SAF: you know what? I'm so tired that I'm not even going to- **I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND SEGA ONLY!**

Metal Sonic: Fine then!* drops SAF and starts to chase SAF with a giant needle.*

SAF: STORY START!

* * *

INSIDE SONIC'S MIND

"Sonic?" Silver called out. "Sonic!" He yelled. He was walking in an area as white as paper with an annoyed assistance. "You should've warned me we were going inside Sonic's mind." "You wouldn't have come..." Silver said simply. He looked around the empty space he and Shadow were in. "It's blank." Silver said shocked. "No surprise there p. We ARE in Fakers head..." Shadow Replied uninterested in the conversation.

Silver and Shadow walked some more unitl they got to areas that had boxes with moving pictures. "These are all he has...?" Silver asked himself. "What are they?" Shadow asked while he and Silver stood in front of a big moving picture box. Inside the box a scene was playing... It showed trees moving by at alarming speeds and the camera focused on one point. A black hedgehog holding a green chaos emerald. The it hit him. "That was the first time I fought faker..." Shadow said. "Are these his memories?" He asked, his voice trailing.

"Right..." Silver said and ran down through the gallery filled with memories... No matter which one he looked in all he saw were the robot, himself, Shadow, Eggman and some of his inventions, and barely a lot of information on Sonic and his friends "Shadow... His memories..." Silver began shocked. "I believe they've been-" "Hey guys long time no see!" Called out a voice from behind the two hedgehogs.

Silver looked away from the memory of Sonic and him fighting for the first time and focused on a figure that was walking towards them, walked over to Sonic, Shadow following suit. "Hey Sonic what are you doing here?" Silver asked like it was a odd place for him to be. Sonic tilted his head and gave the silvery hedgehog a confused face. " What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well its really... Um... It's not really common for a person to... Be in the space of their own memories. They usually recall them... Like..." Silver was searching for the right thing to say, yet Shadow caught his gist."He means you shouldn't be able to be here right now." Shadow replied waning a nod from Silver and an even more confused face from Sonic. "Well then... If I'm not supposed to be here then why am I?... And why are you?" Sonic asked still confused.

Silver realizing that this conversation was leading them nowhere, decided to get back to the reason why Shadow and he were in Sonic's head."You see Sonic... You need to come with us." Silver said. Sonic looked at hi and shrugged. "Okay. Where we goin?" Sonic asked. Silver motioned for Sonic and Shadow to come closer. They did, forming a triangle. Silver closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Sonic, not knowing what he was doing gave him an agitated and confused look. Shadow sensing the younger hedgehog's confusion said "He's building up chaos energy, he's going to do something like a chaos control." Sonic nodded his head now understanding.

Silver touched both Sonic's and Shadow's head at the same time and opened his eyes.

-FWASH-

* * *

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Sonic slowly opened his eyes to notice Silver and Shadow above him doing the same. Sonic sat up and asked "Was it just me or did you guys dream about the same thing?" Silver looked at Sonic and smirked. "Neither. We were inside your head." He said. Sonic gave him a Shocked look. "I knew it!" he replied. Shadow shook his head while Sonic was thinking over the situation and asking Silver for clarification. Shadow looked back at the direction of the base.

He still hadn't carried out his mission and already he was getting sidetracked. Sonic looked up at the two and asked "What should we do now?" "Well we should so something about that memory of yours." Silver said closing his eyes and thinking. "What do ya mean? My memory is perfect." Shadow looked at Sonic eyes wide, just to be sure he had heard him right.

Silver game him a concerned look. Sonic, not liking the looks the other two were giving him asked "Is there a problem?" Silver shook his head to snap out of the surprise he felt. "No. We just need to get as far away from here as possible." And then Sonic remembered something.

He looked down to his legs and growled. "What's wrong?" Silver asked looking at Sonic a little more worriedly. Sonic gave him a small smile and scooted towards a tree. "Oh uh... I had gotten bitten on my leg by a bug or something.." He said causing Shadow to scoff. "That's not true. You can't stand up, or run at all."

Silver's head whipped to Shadow's direction. "What do you mean?" He asked in a panicked voice. "I mean that faker needs to be carried because his legs are as helpful as the grass up under his feet." "THATS NOT TRUE!" Sonic yelled. He was leaning against a tree standing. "See?! I can stand."

"Then walk towards us." Shadow stated. Silver looked at Sonic, while Sonic eyes got wide. "I-I thought we had to go? Let's get moving!" Sonic replied. "Lead the way..." Silver said slowly wanting to see if shadow was telling the truth. He and Shadow were looking at the blue blur intently. Waiting to see what Sonic was gonna do next.

"Fine then." Sonic said as he cleverly pushed himself off the tree took a step forward using a stick to prop himself up, but the stick broke... and he began to fall. Luckily Silver caught him with his telekinesis. "I'll carry him the first half and you carry him the rest." Sliver said to Shadow, smirking. Shadow reluctantly shook his head yes. Silver lifted Sonic in the air earning a "Put me down" from the blur and then Silver did the same to himself.

"I think we should go to the fox's workshop. He might have a clue as to what to do." Shadow replied. Silver nodded his head as Shadow took off, him and peeved Sonic following behind. It didn't take the hedgehogs long to arrive at the house. "...can you put me down now?" Sonic asked as Silver looked at him and smirked. Silver looked at Shadow.

"Your turn." He said as he moved Sonic over to Shadow and dropping him. Sonic landed in Shadows arms. "Put me down!" Sonic said as he looked at his new carrier. Shadow looked down at the faker and gave him the death glare. "Shut. Up" he narrowed his eyes, puffed out his cheeks, and crossed his arms.

He couldn't wait till he could move his legs again. Sonic began to feel sleepy, yet still angry at all he had went through today. Sonic then decide to go to sleep. He had been through a lot and Shadows chest fur wasn't helping him any.

The door opened revealing a fox kit, further in the house, scribbling away and typing on a desk. He looked up noticing that he had guest. "Sonic! It's you!" said the fox as he ran over to said hedgehog.

Sonic tilted his head to the person who called his name. "Why are you carrying him Shadow?" The fox asked. "Well Tails, During Sonic's battle with Eggman, he got captured and was given something that caused him to lose feeling in his legs. he can't stand up at now." Shadow replied.

"No way! Are you alright Sonic?" The fox, named Tails, asked. Sonic raised his eyebrow as shadow sat him down on a couch. The two hedgehog's stood to one side of Sonic looking at his confused face. The fox looked at Sonic, head tilted, and face confused.

"um... Tails?" Sonic asked. The ebony and silvery hedgehogs eyes widened. Tails looked at Sonic expectedly. "I'm kinda unsure how you got my name but... Who are you?" Everyone in the room held their breath. "Wha-what do you mean, Sonic?" The fox, Tails, asked. "I mean that I never seen you before in my life, but... It's a pleasure to meet you.." Sonic said.

"And as you already know I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said as Tails shared a look with Silver and Shadow. Silver looked at Tails and rubbed his head. "You see..." Sliver started not knowing how to say what he was about to say kindly.

"We believe Sonic has lost his memory... And were wondering if you could restore it?" Silver said as Sonic gave him a confused look while Tails gave him a slowly fearful look. "Then how come he knows you?" He asked. "Simple.." Shadow stated as all eyes turned to him.

"We seem to be people that Sonic found important to remember, who were stored in the front of his memories, while the other least important people where shoved to the back and eradicated." Shadow said. Tails was trying to piece it all together, his shock causing him to not completely use his brain. "So what your saying is..." He began. Shadow nodded.

"Exactly. Faker thinks that were really important thus leading him to want to recall how we meet. To say it simply... Sonic found his memory of us more important than those of you and everyone else."

* * *

SAF: I... Gotta sleep now...*looks at needle* cursed metal...

Metal Sonic: read and review... It looks like the author will be out for a while...

SAF:... Help... Me...*falls asleep with a tear in her eye*


End file.
